Ties With Time
by Gummadoon Fanatic
Summary: Complete - War rages between humans and gummi’s and danger and distrust lurk round every corner yet can one being so small change things for a greater good.
1. Default Chapter

Note to readers: Some of the characters in the flashbacks may be slightly different as for the majority of this fanfic takes places ten years before the war between humans and gummies.

PART I

Many Meetings

_970_

The familiar magical purple mist rolled across the open plain where once stood the proud old castle of Gummadoon. Lost in the time stream for a hundred years the mist rolled round then took the shape of the castle once more. War with the humans had made this impregnable fortress flee a hundred years before. Now vulnerable and exposed it appears among the enemy for one single day. As the magnificent structure becomes reality before thy very eyes the mist creeps through the forest magically inducing potential threat into a heavy slumber.

Now solid to the touch and exposed to thin eyes it stands in all its glory untarnished by the slow decay of time. The waning moon and sheet of stars in the dark night sky the only witness to its return. Guard up and staffs in hand the knights stand alert and ready for the potential attack. For to neglect this duty could prove deadly to many. War between humans and gummi's had caused them to vanish a hundred years prior. Humans in years gone by had grown greedy and distrustful and sought out their secrets for there own evil plans.

Soon after war had broken out and the gummi's fled across the sea, but the humans gave chase blinded by their own greed to know their secrets. They'd chased them right across the plain towards the sea swords drawn with intent to kill. Then they'd appeared the knights of Gummadoon. They'd held back the humans so the other gummi could escape safely but in doing so their own escape had been cut off leaving them only one option. As the final human attack had come chasing them into the city they'd fled into the time stream with a spell cast by their gummi councillors.

Now here again just a hundred years after remembering and feeling it as only yesterday they watch. The plain is silent, no war cries or the sound of steel on steel or the thud of a lifeless body, just a blanket of heavy silence. Now is the time to remember deep in their hearts the sacrifice made by one so young to buy them the time for their own escape, Aurelia, a human child raised by them. She'd been found at the tender age of five years old and had been raised by them since. Growing up with them sharing in their joy and sorrow. She had been only fifteen at the age of her death.

The three high knights walked out of the great hall the meeting with the council now over and their plans made. Walking along they separated Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle going to the training grounds where most of the knights were, while Sir Plucki headed in the direction to the knights tower. Walking in and up the stone staircase until he stood outside her little wooden door. Grasping the doorknob he turned it slowly and opened the door. It squeaked loudly on its hinges but swung open to reveal her small and dusty room.

A small window was directly opposite him while her little bed lay to his immediate right, her mauled brown teddy bear missing one eye and half an ear lay still on her pillow exactly as she'd left it. To his left was a small washbasin and the wall was covered in drawings from when she was little to her latest creation. Walking in, the door slowly closed shut; he glanced round the room then sat down on the small bed and picked up the little toy. He smiled remembering the first day he'd met her and how she'd been clutching the toy to her.

_Flashback _

_860_

_Passing steadily under the shade of the green trees above and the bushes lining their path.__ They'd journeyed through the forest after screams had carried on the winds to the castle. Coming to the forest edge where the cliffs were they were about to turn and head back but the sound of a child crying had made them continue. Rounding the corner they came to the cliff, where only a few feet away a young child no more than five stood clutching a teddy bear in her hands and staring down at the bottom of the cliff. _

_They stood there momentarily stunned debating whether or not the child was doing what they thought she was doing, and she slowly turned to face them, revealing her tear stained face. She seemed to tremble under their gaze, and they saw the sadness and confusion, which reflected in her eyes, and she clutched her teddy bear even tighter to herself, afraid of what they might do. Casting her eyes to the edge of the cliff, she wondered whether they would stop her, and turned her attention back to the knights who had recovered from the shock and were staring at her intently and watching every movement she made should she choose to jump._

_She croaked and sniffled as she wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve, and studied each of the knights with interest._

_The knights noticed her studying them, and smiled, as they looked her over. Her hair was fiery red which was incomplete disarray fell just past her shoulders, and her ocean blue eyes which had once held mischief and happiness were now filled with great sadness._

_Sir Plucki dismounted his unicorn and proceeded to take a step forward, toward the child but immediately stopped, when he saw the child backing up and staring up at him with large frightened eyes, and she edged closer to the cliff edge. He stood there for a moment unsure of how to go about it, not understanding why such a young child would want to kill herself, and he caught her glimpsing over her shoulder to stare at the cliff bottom again_

_That one glimpse was all he needed and he took off after her, the child turned to stare at him again then screamed and she turned her back to them and ran the few shorts step to the very edge of the cliff. _

_Taking flight, she clutched her small teddy bear tighter to her chest, and she curled into a ball, closing her eyes tightly and let out an ear splitting scream as she fell._

_Her screams echoing among the rocks and throughout the forest, he heard his friends gasp as she disappeared out of sight to below, and he jumped, landing at edge of the cliff, on his stomach with a loud thud, his paw reaching out below, and wrapping round something._

_Feeling a jerk, the child fall coming to an abrupt halt, he looked over the cliff edge, his eyes meeting her's, and he saw the fear and shock that lay in her eyes. Heaving her back on to the cliff, out of harm's way, he felt her small hand beats his, and her feet kicking wildly in attempt to get him to loosen his iron grip on her as he pulled her back up onto the cliff and safely into his arms. _

_Keeping her close to him, he heard his friends sigh a huge relief, and he felt the small child beat on his chest. Walking over to his companions, he listened to the child's crying and wailing, and he mounted his unicorn, taking the reins from Sir Blastus. Hearing the child whimper, he looked down to see her clinging to him, and saw his companions scrutinizing the young child._

_Giving orders to return to Gummadoon, he felt the child stir again, withdrawing from him, and she tried to break free of his grip again, without much success. Pulling the child closer to him, he whispered soothing words in her ear in an attempt to calm her down, but she seemed not to be listening instead continued to struggle in his arms, occasionally whimpering from time to time._

_Riding at a steady pace, her struggle continued, until he felt her go limp in his arms. _

_Looking down at the child in his arms, he saw her eyes closed, and smiled knowing she had passed out from pure exhaustion._

_End of Flashback_

Smiling at the memory, he remembered that she had given them all quite a scare, and he stood from the bed, and walked over to her small window. Looking out across the stalls, and the main gate into Gummadoon he remembered the day he and his companion had returned from patrol that day with the child, and all the attention she 'd received.

_Flashback_

_860_

_The sight of their home appeared before them, standing tall and strong and they approached the huge gates, shaped in the crest of the gummi kind._

_The small child who laid in the arms of Sir Plucki still asleep slowly started to stir and the young knight tightened his hold on her again, in case she tried to escape from his grasp. _

_A low rumble brought his attention back to the gates and they opened wide enough for them to enter, and he guided his unicorn through the gates and into the centre of Gummadoon, his companions following closely behind._

_Trotting through the crowd and into the training grounds towards the stables he immediately noticed that he had the attention of all the residents and knights who were looking at the small child he had in his arms. _

_"Sir Plucki" he heard someone from the crowd call his name._

_Bringing his unicorn to a halt, he dismounted, and turned to see Councillor Berrybaum coming towards him._

_"What is the meaning of this?" asked Councillor Berrybaum looking at the child in young knight's arms._

_"Councillor Berrybaum" he bowed then proceeded to continue and explain as his unicorn was lead away by his friends. "She was found alone in a dangerous situation"._

_"Is she hurt?" asked Berrybaum concerned._

_"No" whispered Sir Plucki as not to disturb the slumbering child._

_"Take her to sick bay, let one of the medic take care of her" replied Councillor Berrybaum now with genuine concern._

_Then just as they were about to depart, and continue with their duties, the young child chose that moment to wake, and she groaned, and began to stir in the knight's arms, and she opened her eyes to stare up at the two._

_For a moment they just stared at one another, and he could tell she knew she was in a different place, and she buried her face in his arm, causing both gummies to chuckle at her actions._

_"She's shy" commented Berrybaum, then left the pair, and he disappeared into the crowd._

_Looking at the child he had in his arms, he smiled, then left the training grounds, intent on going to sickbay to have her looked at, and he felt her clinging to him, even though before hand she had protested._

_End of Flashback_

Sir Plucki chuckled at the memory; she'd always been shy, even when she had become a teenager she had still been shy.

He remembered that after taking her to sickbay she had latched onto him, and refused to let him go so he had stayed with her, during that time she had hardly spoken a word, but she did give him her name.

When he had finally managed to get her to sleep that night, he appeared in the Great Hall, where after a long discussion the Councillors agreed that the child could stay with him, and his two friends Sir Gumlittle and Sir Blastus until they found her parents, however the knights knew that, that was no easy task.

End of Part One

Plz R&R!


	2. Shadows of an Innocent

Part Two

He stood by the window of her room, and he looked across the familiar sights of the city, and the everyday resident the knight's protected, and his eyes strayed to a particular tower.

A frown bore on his expression and he remembered a few days after she had stayed with them, they thought everything had been all right, how wrong they had been, and they had suddenly found themselves staring up at the child perched on the rooftop of a tower about to jump.

Flashback 

_860_

_(A few days later)_

_He had been in the training grounds, about to train his squire, when the doors to the training grounds suddenly sprung open and Sandi appeared before him, completely breathless._

_Having run from the other side of Gummadoon, she had only enough energy to point her finger at the knight's tower and stutter out "Child, Tower, Suicide"._

_It had been all he needed to hear, and he ran out the training grounds, his friends following close behind him. He ran to the other end of the city, without once stopping, and he rounded the last few corners, and saw in the distant where many residents were gathered._

_Nearing the tower, he stopped dead in his tracks, unable to believe what he was seeing and he saw opposite the knight's tower on the rooftop, Aurelia, looking down at him, teary eyed. _

_Frozen from shock, he was unable to tear his gaze away from the child's face, and he snapped back to reality and immediately took to action, reaching for his bottle of gummiberry juice. Retrieving it, he could feel the eyes of Aurelia watching his every movement, and he downed his bottle of gummiberry juice._

_Instantly he felt the effects, and his adrenaline boost up, and he bounced among the walls of several towers. _

_Aurelia knew he was coming, and so had taken action herself, throwing herself off the rooftop, causing several gummies below, to gasp. Panicking slightly, he ignored the gasps below, and only concentrated in getting to her, and he to descended after the child. _

_Descending rapidly to the ground he soon found himself near enough level with her, and he reached out towards the child, grasping her hand and he pulled her towards him, and into his arms, protecting her from harm, and he bounced back, and along the wall, he heard a sigh of relief from the crowd, and he looked down at the child in his arms, who had passed out._

End of flashback 

He closed his eyes to block out the memory. Aurelia had scared the whole city that day, and very soon the Councillor's found out, why he had rescued the small child.

Turning from the window, Sir Plucki looked in the direction where her bed was, and he remembered the night she had told him everything about her parents, and what had happened to her family, and had decided that she could stay with them.

_Flashback_

_860_

_A week later_

_He and his friends had just finished their knightly duties for the day, so for the rest of the evening they could relax, and watch as the young squires entertained themselves in the hall, but he had left for the time being, wanting to first check up on Aurelia._

_Walking in the direction of the knight's tower and up the stone staircase, he stood outside her door, next to his room._

_Listening he could hear Aurelia's quite whimpering and cries in her sleep, and he knew she was having a nightmare._

_Careful to be quite as not to awake the slumbering child, he opened the door to her room, amazingly without it creaking, and he slipped into her room, the door closing behind him. _

_She laid in her bed, tangled up in the sheets, occasionally lashing out but mainly she whimpered. Sweat beading on her brow, and her face flushed, he approached the foot of her bed._

_After a week of the child staying with them, they had still not managed to find Aurelia's parents, and the child had hardly spoken a word to them since the day he rescued her. But despite the fact she hardly spoke to them, she refused to let him out of her sight, and would follow him wherever he went._

_Looking down at the child, he approached the side of her bed, his paw outstretched intending to wake her from her nightmare, but then her eyes snapped open and she sat up letting out a blood-curdling scream, causing him to outwardly wince, and cover his ears._

_Uncovering his ears, he knew he startled her, when his hand came to rest upon her shoulder, letting his presence known, and he saw her head whip round to look at him. Her eyes filled with fresh tears of relief, and she wailed and jumped into his arms, catching him off guard._

_Taken mildly by surprise, he pulled the wailing child closer to him and sat down on the edge of her bed, and he tried his best to comfort her. Her small arms were wrapped around his neck, and her face was buried in his tunic, which he could feel was starting to become slightly damp through her tears. Smiling, he stroked her hair, and he whispered soothing words meant for her ears alone, and he pulled her somewhat closer, and felt her grip around his neck loosen._

_"Mommy, Daddy!" she sobbed breaking the silence in the room._

_Her outburst immediately had his full attention, but still he said nothing, at least not for the time being, his main task at the moment to calm the young child. _

_Rubbing small circles on her back, sometimes more forcefully, he felt her grip slacken and she became drowsy again. Seeing this, he wrapped one arm wrapped her slender waist, the other supporting her neck, he shifted the position so she sat in his lap, with her head resting against his shoulder._

_Aurelia stared up at him rather drowsy, but refused to go back to sleep, instead she settled for wrapping her arms round his waist and burying her face in his shoulder._

_Sir Plucki smiled down at the young child he had in his lap and seeing she was calm he decided to ask her about her parents, and he leant forth and whispered softly in her ear_

_"Aurelia"_

_She turned her head away from his shoulder to look at him, her eyes red and sore from crying and she locked eyes with him._

_"Where are your parents?" he asked._

_"Gone" she sniffled then turned her head in the direction of the window "Stranger says they went to heaven"_

_Fresh tears shone in her eyes and she turned her head into his shoulder again, the tears spilling on her already tear stained face, and she cried._

_"I want my mommy!"_

Silence bestowed the room, her crying and sniffling the only sound to his ears and he allowed the child in his arms, to grieve. Deciding not to question her further, he set about his task to try and lull her back to sleep, but she shook her head sideway, not wanting to go to sleep just this moment.

_"Bad guy killed them" she whispered so softly he only just heard her "Made me watch" she shuddered in remembrance, seeing her parent's lifeless bodies flash before her eyes._

_He sat there for a moment, slowly digesting what the child was telling him, and was horrified to know the child had been forced to see her parent's death, against her will. No child should have to see a war, let alone see their parent's be executed before their eyes._

_Deciding he'd heard enough, he slowly began to rock Aurelia back to sleep._

_"I will look after you, little one" he whispered and looked down to see she had fallen asleep._

_End Flashback_

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the gong, until he snapped back to reality and realised that half the day had gone, and dinner was being served.

He remembered that very night, after he managed to get Aurelia back to sleep, he had immediately gone to see the Councillors and explained the situation about her parents. After which lead them to several hours of discussion of what they would do with the human child.

In the end it had come to an agreement that he and his two friends Sir Blastus and Sir Gumlittle would have full responsibility of the child, and when notified of the situation the next morning, Aurelia seemed more than happy to have him as her guardian. They had hit off immediately, him being her guardian, and his friends being her uncles.

It had been that day, she had changed everyone, and he walked over to her bed, and placed the teddy bear back on her pillow, exactly how he'd found it, and he passed over to her dressing table, and looked at the many pictures she had stuck on her wall. Smiling he traced the outlines of the drawing she had first drawn, and he looked at what resembled him and his two friends in the training grounds. Of course she had only been five and a half when she drew this.

Pulling away he opened the door to her room, and walked out, the door closing behind him, and he descended the stone staircase, and out the knight's tower.

End of Part Two


	3. Knowing You Care

Part Three

Knowing you care

The meal was over, and everyone in the great hall began to gossip, while he sat deep in thought. He remembered the day crystal clear, almost as if it was yesterday when he had spoken to Aurelia, and she had eagerly agreed for him to be her guardian, though reluctant about his friends being her uncles, as she hardly knew them. 

From then on, he thought things were going well, as she seemed to be happy around them, though most time she did stay quiet, but he thought that she was still thinking about her parents, but then one night changed it all, and he realised that she still hadn't fully trusted him.

Flashback 

_860_

_5 years old _

_A month later_

_He had gone to check up on Aurelia since she had gone to bed early, mumbling that she was tired. Now as he peeped his head round the door, he could see that the bed sheets had been thrown aside, and her face looked flushed._

_Concerned that she may be coming down with something, he walked into the room and appeared by her bedside, covering her up with the blanket again, which she had previously thrown off. _

_She began to stir, when he removed his hand from her brow, confirming his thoughts: she had the fever._

_"You have a fever" he whispered to Aurelia who was beginning to wake and she revealed her blurry eyes to him._

_He reached to pick her up and carry her to sickbay, but she flinched away from him, her wide eyes showing her uncertainty and distrust of him._

_It pained him to see the distrust in her eyes…she was still afraid of him, even though she had been staying with him for a month now. _

_"Wait here" he said calmly, then disappeared from her room for a moment, ordering a nearby knight on guard to go fetch a medic, before he returned to her room, and by her bedside again._

_She hadn't moved an inch since he had disappeared, although he could see that she was frightened and was struggling to remain awake._

_Opening his arms to her, he motioned for her to come to him._

_Aurelia had not let herself be held willingly since the confession in her room, a month ago, and just this once he hoped that she would liked to be held, without squirming or kicking, and he motioned again for her to come to him._

_Her eyes seemed to be searching his eyes for something, anything to say that he wasn't going to harm her, and she slowly but cautiously began to crawl her way over to him and into his lap._

_Happy, that she was starting to finally accept him, he smiled and closed his arms around the small child, protecting her, and he subconsciously began to rock her back and forth, lulling her to sleep._

_"I care, Aurelia" he spoke softly and she fell asleep with a smile on her face, just as a medic arrived at the door._

_End Flashback_

After that night, he spent more time with Aurelia, and she slowly over time began to open up to him more, trusting him, and in no time at all, the two became inseparable.

Standing from his place, he walked out of the hall, and towards the castle wall, where he overlooked the forest and wondered not for the first time what like would have been like had Aurelia lived. He sighed and turned his back on the forest, and stared at the training grounds below him.

The knights had, had a few hours training this morning, and so now nobody was in the training grounds, most having gone home to their family for the day, or still sat in the hall, their friend Aurelia on each of their mind.

Intending on going down, and checking the weapons room, he descended the steps, and walked across the grounds until he stood outside the door, and instead of going in as he intended he found himself looking upon a familiar sight, and he looked along the corridor where he once did duty many years ago, as a young knight.

Being a young knight then he was often on duty, and had to take Aurelia with him, so she didn't cause trouble. He had several times tried to leave her with a babysitter, but every time they came back to him, frustrated, and would hand her over to him, saying that she had 'caused too much trouble'.

He remembered especially one day when he had been on duty, and she had caused more trouble than usual.

Flashback 

_861 - __Six years old_

_Standing on guard, where he had been assigned to do duty, he could see in the distances a woman, with a small child at her side whom he could easily tell to be Aurelia approaching him, and he wondered what Aurelia had done this time._

_Watching as they drew near, until the stood before him, Aurelia he noticed to be avoiding his eyes, instead looked down at her shoes finding them rather interesting, he turned his attention to the young woman who he noticed to be Ionae, and could see that she looked dishevelled and thoroughly frustrated._

_"Something wrong?" he asked curious as to what sort of trouble Aurelia had been brewing this time._

_"As a matter of fact there is" she clipped. "Concerning this charming young lady here" she said pushing Aurelia in front of her, to stand before her guardian._

_"What did she do?" he sighed._

_"I say not, only that Aurelia may enlighten you, and tell you the details" she said, then tucking a strand of hair behind her ear spoke _

_"Good day" then strode off down the corridor and out of sight leaving the two alone._

_Yet another person who could not handle Aurelia for more than a couple of hours, before she started to cause trouble, though he wondered what she had done this time, as he knew that Ionae was a fairly patient gummi, didn't seem to have any patience left._

_Turning his attention back to Aurelia who still seem to be looking at her shoes, or looking at things around her, doing anything to avoid his eyes, he knelt down to her level, and lifted her chin to look at him._

_"What did you do?" he asked calmly._

_She stayed silent, and seemed to searching his eyes for any anger, then seeing none, she began to tell the story from her point of view of what happened._

_"It was an accident, honest" she blurted out. "I didn't mean to drop the stupid bag or-"._

_His finger on her lips caused her to stop talking._

_"What bag?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her, and trying not to smile._

_She mumbled something incoherent, and he looked at her a bit more sternly, indicating he didn't hear what she just said. "Flour bag" she muttered._

_He nodded his head guessing the rest of the tale, when he said "What happened to Ionae"._

_At this Aurelia's eyes widened and she immediately ducked her head, her cheeks aflame with embarrassment. _

_"Aurelia" he demanded, but careful not to sound too stern._

_"I'm sorry" she muttered, her voice cracking and tears welding up in her eyes._

_"Aurelia" he called softly "I'm not angry" he replied softly, lifting her chin again, so could see his eyes again._

_"But I would like to know what happened" he said smiling, looking amused._

_"S..she was…teaching..m..me how to do p..pancakes" she finally, replied. "She left a..and…I w..w..wanted to f…flip the…pan…pancake so I did…but it landed on her head!" she was wailing now, completely distraught, and mortified to what she had done. _

_Unaware of the strong arms around her, and the laughter of her guardian, she buried her head in his neck._

End of flashback 

For some reason that particular memory never failed to make him laugh, and he shook his head sideways. He hadn't punished her for what she'd done as both he and Ionae knew it had been an accident that the pancake had landed on her head, and she had simply been there at the wrong time and place. Instead he only asked her to clean the kitchen, which had been left in a complete mess, with flour dusted everywhere.

Realising that he hadn't budged a inch since arriving here, and being lost in thought he soon figured an hour had passed, and he closed his eyes for a moment to clear his head, before opening them again, but they were filled with sorrow and pain, instead of joy and happiness he had experienced just but a moment ago.

Sighing, he felt empty without Aurelia around for she always seemed to make him smile, and seem more alive, especially when she was off on one of her adventures, and he walked into the weapons room.

TBC…

Please tell me what you think?


	4. Daughter Like Father

Part Four

Daughter like Father

Sir Plucki's POV 

He noticed nothing out of ordinary, everything in its usual place and where it should be, and he walked out the weapons room, intending to go to his room. Crossing the training ground and out the door, and into the main city, where most gummies would be at the stalls, either going about their daily lives or chatting, there was no-one, and he passed the fountain, and couldn't help but stop and stare and another memory occurred to.

Flashback 

_861 – six years old._

_After chasing Aurelia over half of Gummadoon, he finally held the squirming child in his arms, and she struggled to break free. He had accidentally let slip the b-word, therefore throwing the young child into hysterics, and running off, and he carried her back to his room._

_Closing the door behind him with his foot, he quickly managed to undress her, much to Aurelia's protests, and she insisted in making it very difficult for him, she did not want to have a bath that was for certain, but what cub or child under ten, did._

_Now holding the squirming child in his arms again, he carried her into the next room, where her bath awaited. Being careful, he placed her in the bath, where she immediately began thrashing, splashing water everywhere and over him._

_Now he knew why his friends always handed her over to him when it came to her bath time, with the sheer amount of trouble she caused._

_Grunting, he struggled to keep Aurelia still, but only resulted in splashing more water everywhere._

_Who was having the bath? He wondered as he observed at how wet he was, and he looked up to Aurelia who by now was laughing at him. She was finding this funny!_

_Suddenly an idea popped into mind, and he smiled a mischievous smile at Aurelia who laughing at him started to shriek and squeal at him, and she felt swift moving fingers attack her sides._

_Finally after a few minutes things started to calm down, Aurelia wrapped her arms around his neck, still gasping for air, and she embraced him, then pulled back, and allowed him to bath her without any further problems, unlike his friends who weren't so lucky._

_End of flashback_

He smiled though it did not reach his eyes, though he did think it a bit bizarre that, that memory should surface here of all places, and he sighed again, then noticed his surroundings that he was in the training grounds again, and realised that he must've been walking here whilst reliving the memories. So much time had passed yet it seemed so little to them, only a week in reality, but a hundred years to the outside world.

Strolling over to the side benches, he observed the all too familiar surrounding, yet found his eyes resting on the weapons room in the distance, and he felt another memory surfacing, when he had first began to train her.

_Flashback_

_864 – nine years old._

_Another day had ended, most of the squires and paige's gone home for the weekend, whilst he and his two friends remained in the training ground just a while longer, checking the weapons room, and the beams, making sure nothing was out of place._

_That night he had the job on inspecting the weapons room, whilst his friends helped outside, and he began to stroll around the room inspecting the weapons, making sure they were secure in their stands and not loose so they would fall out._

_That's when he found one staff was missing, near the bottom, so the younger squires could reach them, but they had all gone home now._

_Pondering as to where it had gone or rather who had taken it or not returned it, he was distracted when a sudden thud sounded not too far from him, followed by a loud yelp, which he knew, could only be Aurelia._

_"Wasn't the babysitter supposed to be looking after her?" he mused, she had escaped them yet again._

_Peeking his head round the corner, he was sure to stay out of sight, and smiled at the scene._

_Aurelia had just risen from her place on the floor, pouting and rubbing her backside, obviously haven fallen hard on the floor. Holding up the staff in her hand, which he noticed was the one currently missing; she began to twirl it in her fingers with apparent ease, then passed it to her other hand and did the same._

_He watched her for a moment to see what else she would do, and noticed also that she handled her staff the exact same he did with his, and he began to wonder whether she had been spying on him whilst he tutored._

_She spun the staff in a perfect arc, something that the others paiges had difficulties with, and he questioned just how long had she been watching them for, but more importantly how long had she been doing this, behind his back._

_He had to admit he was impressed as very few were able to do that, and in the weapons room at that. Observing Aurelia, he noticed that she had great potential, and would make a great warrior someday, if trained thoroughly._

_"Where is your babysitter, Aurelia?" he asked, startling her and she spun round, staff in hand, her face showing her guilt and embarrassment._

_She smiled sheepishly at him, indicating she'd escaped them while they had their back turned, and would most likely be having a heart attack this moment. _

_He was used to this though, had been for four years now, therefore he only smiled at her success when she escaped their grasp._

_"Follow me" he stated, then spun on his heel and walked out the door._

_Aurelia cringed however, debating whether or not to follow him, or just crawl out her secret hole she found, but then decided it was better to follow him, and face her punishment. She knew, like all the other cubs knew that they were not allowed in the weapons room for whatever reason unless they were with one of the knights, which she wasn't._

_Deliberately taking her time, she slowly made her way towards the door, and outside where she found Sir Plucki waiting for her, his staff in hand, and smiling down at her, even though she came to his shoulder now._

_"How long have you been practicing?" he questioned._

_"3 months" she replied quietly, hoping he hadn't heard her, even though she knew he did._

_"And you have been watching me tutor" he asked again._

_"Yes" she replied defeated, and awaited her punishment she knew was sure to come._

_"Then let see what you've learnt" he replied._

_Aurelia looked up for a moment temporarily surprised. 'She wasn't going too been punished" she thought._

_"You do want to train, don't you, Aurelia" he interrupted her thoughts, then couldn't help but smile, as her face lit up, truly happy._

_"Yeah"_

_End Flashback_

He felt pride that he had taught her how to fight, and that he had made her happy that day.

She had become a good enough fighter under his command and her determination to train, but sadly she would never be able to train with him or his friends again and he stood from his place on the side benches and left the training grounds.

TBC…

Please RR!

POV-Point of View


	5. Sly Little Fox

Part Five

Sly Little Fox

Sir Plucki's POV 

The door to the training grounds closed behind him, and he stared ahead, looking nowhere in particular, and he thought of Aurelia. Too many memories of her, resided in the training grounds all for different reasons, whether it was because she was coming to visit him when he was on duty or in trouble, or coming for her training lesson, she was always in the training grounds.

Shaking his head, he pushed the thought and memories aside for now, and he left the gates intending on finding his friends, but then just as he left the area and walked into a clearing, he felt another memory resurfacing and hitting him full force, before he had chance it ignore it.

Flashback 

_865_

_10 Years Old_

_He had been on his way back from the training grounds to check on Aurelia since he had told her he couldn't train her today since the squires were coming this morning for their training._

_Hearing the door to their room being opened, he quickly rounded the corner to see who was leaving and wasn't too surprised when he spotted Aurelia slipping out and closing the door quietly behind her as not to alert the babysitter, and he watched as she slipped from their grasp again._

_Remaining in the shadows, he watched with mild amusement as Aurelia treaded carefully, always alert and keeping her eyes open for him, and she constantly kept looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed._

_Curious to what she was up to this time, he followed her. He could see with just one look, that Aurelia was bored and looking for mischief, since he had told her last night he wouldn't be able to train her. She had been slightly disappointed at that, but had accepted that the squires needed their training and he couldn't always be around her._

_Suddenly her whispering gained his attention and he listened intensively to what she was saying and he saw Glori, one of Sir Blastus's students, round the corner._

_"Psst…Glori" he heard Aurelia whisper, startling her young friend.._

_"Where you're going?" he could hear Aurelia ask mischievously._

_"Nowhere" Glori replied. "But I have my training with Sir Blastus in an hour"._

_"Wanna play?" asked Aurelia, obviously anxious to do something._

_"Sure" he replied, and then approached her. _

_"Tag, you're it!" he tagged her then ran off with Aurelia close behind him._

He smiled as the two children laughed hysterically as they ran down the corridor and in his opinion most likely all over Gummadoon, while he returned to the training grounds, knowing that Aurelia was going to be busy for the next few hours.

_Upon entering the training ground however, he could hear Aurelia's laughter close by and knew that the two of them were close._

_Looking up, his face paled as he saw Aurelia was led into the weapon's room by Glori, then a loud sickening crash as he guessed what to be the staffs neatly in their racks fall to the floor. _

_Since he was the closest to the weapons room, he began to make his way over, with many other knights behind him wondering what the commotion was about, obviously not seeing Aurelia and her friend coming into the training grounds only moments before._

_"Uh oh!" he could hear Aurelia's childlike voice sound, as the two watched panicking with each second passing as each rack fell, when the finally one fell to the ground with a crash, they could distinctly hear the knights running over towards them._

_"Quick, follow me!" cried Glori and he grabbed Aurelia's hand and pulled her into a secret passage, before the knights found them. _

_"That was close!" whispered Aurelia._

_"Too close" finished Glori, and he guided her along the passageway until they finally came to the other end, where they found themselves in the courtyard, outside the training grounds, and could hear the commotion inside, as several knights ran over to the weapons room, to see what had caused the chaos._

_"Let's not go there, again" Aurelia wisely suggested._

_"Agreed!" Glori hastily replied._

_Not to happy that the two children had knocked over everything in the weapons room as he had suspected, he wished the two would learn to be more careful when they were playing games, and respect other people's things, but then he always knew that cubs will be cubs._

_After giving out orders, for the weapons room to be cleared and restored to what it was before, Sir Plucki left in order to find Aurelia, when he walked out the training grounds and round the corner, he found her and listened as she seemed excited about something._

_"Catch me if ya can!"_

_Watching as they ran all over Gummadoon again, including the knight's lounge to which he was a bit reluctant of, he observed as Aurelia gained the upper hand, gaining herself some time, and she ran into the stables, and he followed after her, knowing that if he didn't stop her soon then it would be disastrous._

_Moments later he saw Glori appear in the stables entrance, followed by a shriek as he found her and he watched in devastation as the unicorns were frightened causing them to rear and stand on their hind legs as they ran out the stables._

_Sighing exasperated, he smiled amused as he listen intensively to Aurelia's and Glori's conversation. It what every cub did. If they were in trouble the best solution was to hide._

_"Uh oh! Not good!" Aurelia said._

_"Quick, hide the knights are coming!" stated Glori, and the two buried themselves deeply within the haystack nearby._

_Watching as the two buried themselves deep within a nearby haystack, and hoping that the knights wouldn't see them, he watched more than amused as Sir Blastus and his friend walked round the corner and pass the haystack, all the while one knight muttering._

_"When I get my hand on that kid, I'm gonna-"_

_"Sssh, mon ami, you'll scare them" he heard Sir Blastus say to calm the young knights and also so he wouldn't scare the young cubs that were nearby, as they disappeared from sight._

_"Okay! Coast is clear, let's go" Glori spoke confidant and he watched as the two rolled out the haystack a grin plastered on each of their faces._

_"That were awesome!" announced the two, when they both felt like they were being watched spun around, and locked eyes with no other than Sir Plucki, and Glori couldn't help but yelp, and think they were in serious trouble, until Aurelia gave him a big shove, and shouted._

_"RUN!"_

_The two hightailed it out the stables not realising that had they stayed a moment longer they would've heard him, laughing at their antics._

_Ten minutes later_

_They had just finished rounding up the unicorns and stabled them again, and left them in care of a few knights, when Sir Plucki looked around and realised that the city seemed quiet, too quiet, and knew that Aurelia and her friend must be brewing trouble._

_Walking out the stables intending in finding Aurelia, his friends close behind him, they were stopped in there tracks for the third time that day, as cussing could be heard not too far away by the residents._

_Deciding to go and investigate, he left his friends at the stables, and rounded the corner, enough to see several citizens marching, none to happy, and completely drenched._

_Curious, to how this happened he walked further along; dreading somewhat, to what was ahead, and he couldn't help but think that Aurelia and her friend had, had a hand in this._

_Being sure to stay hidden, he walked until he reached a clearing, surrounded by towers, and knew immediately that Aurelia was close by._

_Watching as one of the residents of Gummadoon walked by, he made sure to keep an eye out, when KASPLAT, the unfortunate victim of Aurelia's was drenched in something orange and looked sticky, and he looked at the remainder of the material, and quickly concluded that she was using water bombs._

_It was obviously very clear that Aurelia and her friend at the present moment didn't care who they got, as long as they were having fun. _

_Frowning at their antics, he stayed on the lookout when another citizen was unfortunately hit, he spotted where the two pranksters were hiding, and smiled victoriously as headed towards the far most tower, and disappeared inside._

_Without mercy they threw the bombs at the citizens below, Aurelia and Glori laughed as they ducked, careful not to be caught, and they reached over, and threw several more bombs, showering the residents below, and completely drenching them._

_So lost were they in their fun, they didn't hear the door to the room gently click open and close again, as someone stood in the shadows watching them._

_It always had interested him, the different kind of trouble that cubs would land themselves in, and he was instantly reminded of his childhood, with Blastus and Gumlittle and they trouble they would cause._

_Lost in his musing, he was too late to intervene and stop Glori just as the young cub picked up a balloon size bomb filled with water, and threw over the wall, the two cheering as it hit bull's eye on one of the citizens._

_"Enough!"_

_Watching as the two cubs were startled then spun around, guilt written on their faces at being caught in the act, he couldn't help but smile at the two._

_Glori had gone very pale and looked horrified being caught by his captain, however Aurelia was another story altogether and she just looked sheepishly and waved at him, and tossing a bomb other hand, looking anything but sorry._

_Trying his best to appear stern, after all they had caused a lot of havoc today, he couldn't help but smile at Aurelia, as his eyes was drawn to the bomb she held in her hand. _

_Looking up from the thing she possessed in her hand, he slowly looked up to her face and knew that the look she was giving him was far from innocent and her eyes sparkled mischief._

_Quickly concluding what Aurelia was about to do just seconds before it happened he ducked, as Aurelia threw the bomb at him, missing him just by a few inches, and he rose from the floor._

_That was a challenge and he knew it. Only Aurelia and his two closest friends ever dared to confront or challenge him._

_Then without giving them warning he raced towards the two youngsters, dodging the few bombs they threw at him, and he picked a bomb himself and threw it at her, exploding as it impacted on her, and soaked her,_

_He waited only for a moment then to see what the two would do, and he saw them look at one another, as if mentally conversing with one another, before nodding and lunging at him._

_Unprepared for their attack, he slipped on the water, and fell onto the floor also taking the two youngsters with him, and they continued their little game, soaking one another. That was how Blastus and Gumlittle found them._

_End Flashback_

His eyes sparkled with mirth and the corner of his lips turned upwards into a small smile, at the memory. It had certainly been amusing for them all when his two friends had walked in through the door, completely astounded and lost for words, for it was not often that one would walk in and find their captain and friend, completely drenched with two children trying although unsuccessful to bring him to the ground and laughing hysterically.

Good times they were he thought sad that there time together had been ended so soon, and that he would never hear her laughter again, to see her smile, as her eyes lit up and sparkled with mischief.

Sighing, he walked over, and sat on one of the nearby benches of the training grounds. He had come back here, after visiting each place Aurelia and her friend, Glori had visited, before he came here, unable to stay away. He didn't know what it was but he felt drawn somehow to the training grounds, maybe it was because it was his duty, or because Aurelia had been here.

It didn't matter anymore he thought, for what did matter to him, was that as long as Aurelia stayed in his thoughts, he would never forget her.

TBC…

Please tell me what you think?


	6. Magic Moments

Part Six

Magic Moments

He remained sitting on the benches, his eyes scanning the training grounds, looking over the beams, and the spinning devices, seeing nothing out of place. An eerie silence fell over the training grounds, he knew should be full of knights, being tutored or training, instead there was no one, and the grounds were silent.

Looking in the direction of the weapons room, he remembered some of the troubles he had with Aurelia a few years later of her training with them, when he had first discovered her in the weapons room secretly trying to train herself but unsuccessful.

Flashback 

_868 – 13 years old._

_"Nope, forget it, I'm not going to wear that" pointing to the dress on the chair, tying her hair, and smoothing out the creases in her tunic._

_"Aurelia. For me" he pleaded._

_"Nope" she replied "Unless it's a social event or something special I will not wear a dress, or **do** anything ladylike"._

_"I never brought you up to be like this" he muttered._

_"You know you're absolutely right, you never brought me up to be a lady" she replied smug and walked out the room._

_"Where did I go wrong?" he asked defeated and turned to his friends for help._

"You might as well face it. She's never going to be what you want her to be" Gumlittle said. 

"_And_ _it's all my fault" he replied "Ever since the day she first started training with us"._

_"Well you offered, mon ami"_

_"I know" he replied looking as though he truly regretted agreeing to train her._

_End flashback_

He stood from his place on the side benches, and walked across the training grounds, passing the beams and spinning devices, and out the gates to the courtyard. It did not do dwelling in the past, but then looking around him, he knew he would never be able to escape it, for she had after all lived here with him for ten years. He knew it was no use, trying to escape, for every corner he turned, every room he entered, she had been there, and his eyes fell on the small garden they had in Gummadoon. 

They had often come here, seeking for peace and quiet, usually when Aurelia was troubled or when they preferred to be alone in their thoughts. It had also been here when he had first taught her how to dance, and would often pluck a cherry blossom from one of the trees and place it in her hair.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he walked over and sat down under the trees where they always sat, and he found himself remembering one night after a feast they had disappeared from the hall, and appeared in the gardens to be alone, away from the crowd, as Aurelia would put it.

Flashback 

_869_

_Musical laughter echoed in the night sky, and Aurelia a teenager of fourteen ran out of the great hall, and along the corridors her guardian, Sir Plucki hot on her heels, and she rounded the corner, and squealed as he grasped her around her waist, and swung her around in the air. _

_Laughing, the two walked into the gardens, and under the trees where he plucked a cherry blossom, then strode over to Aurelia, and placed it in her hair, then kissed her forehead and she embraced him, he returned it._

_Pulling away, Aurelia seemed to be giggling uncontrollably at him, and he did a mock bow, then said "May I have this dance tonight, milady"_

_Giggling hysterically, she calmed down then nodded at him "You may"._

_Taking position, and linking hands, the two danced to melodic music drifting from the great hall, and they began to move round the garden, oblivious to everything, only happy to be alone. The only thing witnessing them that night was the full moon. _

_End flashback_

Sighing, he closed his eyes in remembrance. He and Aurelia had often done that at the end of the feast, disappearing from the hall, when nobody noticed, then danced in the garden until late at night, then make one last appearance in the hall, surprisingly not gaining any suspicious or questioning looks from anyone, except for his friends before they used to retire for the night.

He smiled at the memory. That had been one of the many things the two had enjoyed doing, dancing at night after a celebration.

The gong sounded in the distance and he knew the evening meal was being served, and he stood from his place on the ground, where he had previous sat, and started his journey towards the great hall.

TBC…

Please tell me what you think?


	7. The Child's Lost

Part Seven

The Child's Lost

**Sir Plucki's POV**

He sat in the Great Hall across from his two friends, staring at the doors of the Great Hall, half expecting Aurelia to come swarming in any moment, radiant as always and take her place beside him, but that would never happen again he knew. Averting his eyes so he would not look at the doors, he found himself looking at the dance fall, where many of their dances and celebration had taken place, and he found himself once again, lost in a memory.

_Flashback_

_870 – 15 years old._

_They were celebrating the Winter Solstice, a celebration they held almost every year. Aurelia had just been whisked off her feet by another gummi and she danced merrily with several gummies, his friends included._

_The celebration usually would last for several hours, well past midnight, dancing, singing, games and many other activities included._

_A song ended and he turned to watch Aurelia embrace Sir Blastus thanking him, then slip out the doors of the Great Hall, careful to make sure no-one followed her._

_Of course he had seen her disappear, but quickly averted his eyes so she would think he hadn't. Curious to what she was up to, he rose from his place and followed, soon finding himself stood in the hallway outside the Great Hall, watching Aurelia below, and she looked up upon the full moon, a smile plastered on her face, content and happy._

_Dancing Bears_

_Painted Wings_

_Things I Almost Remember_

_His lips curled upwards into a smile, and he leaned against a nearby pillar, listening to her sing. She would never know just how beautiful she could sing._

_And A Song Someone Sings_

_Once Upon A December_

_Someone Holds Me_

_Safe And Warm_

_Horses Prance Through_

_A Silver Storm_

_Figures Dancing Gracefully_

_Across My Memory_

_Someone Holds Me_

_Safe And Warm_

_Horses Prance Through_

_A Silver Storm_

_Figures Dancing Gracefully_

_Across My Memory_

_He had long since left his place by the pillar, and he descended the same stairs, Aurelia had only moments before, and he walked towards her, her arms outstretched welcoming him forth._

_Taking her into his arms, they linked hands, and he slowly lead them around the courtyard, oblivious to the fact that the Great Hall had suddenly become very quiet, and he picked her up and twirled her around in the air, and she contin_ued t_o sing._

_Far Away, Long Ago_

_Glowing Dim As An Amber_

_Things My Heart_

_Used To Know_

_Things It Yearns_

_To Remember_

_And A Song Someone Sings_

_Once Upon A December_

_He kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms round her, pulling her closer to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder, sighing in contentment._

_End Flashback_

She had always been able to sing beautifully despite that she always denied it. She would however never know how many times he had been stood there listening to her sing, when she thought she was alone.

The evening meal ended, and he quickly rose from his seat, and left the Great Hall, wanting to put as much distance as possible between him and the Hall, away from the many memories which threatened to replay in his mind, and he felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes, and he entered her room.

Closing the door behind him, he walked across her room, until he stood by her window, where he could watch the sunset and he watched as the last of its light disappeared over the hill, casting shadows about her room.

So much time had passed, since the day Aurelia had sacrificed herself yet in reality it had only been a week, yet it felt like yesterday when she died in his arms, and he looked over the castle wall, where the battle had been raging a hundred years previously.

It had been the last celebration that she had celebrated with them before she was killed at the tender age of fifteen, and he felt a mixture of emotions surged through him, and he closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Flashback 

_870 – 15 years old._

_They had just helped the ancient gummies to escape, and flee across the sea, and they turned their unicorns, and speeded away from the cliff, the ships now just a tiny dot in the distance. Swiftly riding back to Gummadoon, a short distance away, their unicorns abruptly stopped, and they looked to see humans in the distance on the hill cutting off their escape back to the castle. _

_Scanning the hill, they could see they were vastly outnumbered even with their sleep horn, and so that left them with one option, to retreat, and they backed away slowly, then turned their unicorns round sharply, and set them on a different course back to Gummadoon, the humans scampering down the hill after them._

_Riding with all speed back to Gummadoon, he made sure that Aurelia stayed at his side, and he urged his unicorn forward. She had followed them and engaged in the fight, to help the ancient gummies even though they had given her strict orders not to come, she had replied that she wasn't going to sit home, twiddling her thumbs and do nothing, she was going to help them and the other gummies fight this war._

_Gummadoon coming into sight, he could see the knights on guard shouting orders for the gates to be opened, and he heard the leader of the rebellion calling his men to fire and the familiar sounds of arrows whizzing through the air caught his attention, and he dodged several arrows._

_A second volley of arrows were launched, and some of the knights rode through the gates he froze when he heard the sudden gasp from Aurelia, and he immediately halted and spun his unicorn round._

_The sight that had met him, made his heart stop, and he had instantly reacted and rushed forward to her aid, catching before she fell off her unicorn, and he placed her in his saddle in front, careful not to touch the arrow, that pierced her chest, and he rode through the gates of Gummadoon, the gates closely behind him._

_"No, stop!" panted Aurelia, squeezing his hand, and gasping for breath._

_"No, Aurelia, we have to get you to a medic!" he said, and he dismounted with Aurelia in his arms._

_"Not enough time-argh!" cried Aurelia and she struggled to breath._

_"Don't give up, Aurelia" he said sternly, walking up the steps intending going to sickbay, and he arrived at the door, placing her on one of the nearby beds and she cried out and began gasping desperately for air, he knew the worst had come and that they may already be too late to save her but he refused to believe that, and she cried out again, he sat next to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms, tears evident in his eyes._

_Why did it have to come to this and he suddenly noticed his friends to be by his side, and he held Aurelia, watching her life slowly slip away with each passing second._

_Her face had now gone a deathly pale, and her eyes once full of mischief and happiness, were now dull and lifeless._

_"I'm..s..sorry" tears running down her face._

_"Ssh, it's okay, Aurelia" he whispered rocking her back and forth._

_"N..no..my..f..fault" she started but he cut her off._

_"No, nothing's your fault, Aurelia, nothing" he said, knowing that she was blaming herself for everything that had happened, and one of the medics appeared by her side, and started work on fixing her up, though they couldn't determine whether she would live or not._

_He could hear Aurelia muttering coherently though he couldn't make out what she was saying, just held her close, when her muttering ceased, she took one last breath then went limp in his arms, her eyes open and staring at the ceiling._

End of flashback 

The tears flow freely, and he wept for Aurelia, the only human he ever cared for, then slowly over time, that care deepened, and he began to love her how a father would love a daughter.

He had left not long after she had died in his arms, and retreated to his rooms, the only thing on his mind was Aurelia, how young she had been, when her life was taken before her time, and his blood boiled at the thought of who had killed her. Humans.

They had taken from him, of what was the most precious to him, and for that alone he would never trust humans again, not so long while he lived.

Looking out across the grounds, he could see the sun begin to set, and the sky change a tango orange, and he placed the cherry blossom down upon her desk, then turned from the window, and exited her room, the door closing behind him, and he locked the door, never again would the door be opened.

Never 

TBC…

Please read and review.

Epilogue will follow shortly.


	8. Something Lost, Something Gained

**Part Eight**

Something Lost, Something Gained Epilogue 

Couples danced on the dance floor, and melodically music filled the atmosphere, but he could see from where he sat that their heart was not in it, everyone thinking about Aurelia.

He hadn't meant to return to the Great Hall, but found that he could not resist, after all this is where they had spent most of their time, and he knew that a lot of the good memories resided here. But now as he stared at the couple on the dance floor, he realised that it had been she, who brightened the atmosphere, no matter the danger and the dark times outside, she who could make them laugh when they were down. She was the one that could always bring a smile to their face, and make them join in many activities they would not usually do.

Even now as he thought, he realised how truly thankful he was when he had found her, all those years ago by the cliff. It was not until after all these years that he realised that it had been she who had taught him how to love and have fun every once in a while, which by all means he did.

It was one reason why he loved cubs so much, knowing the pride and joy their parents must feel, looking at their smile, and childlike innocence as they grew.

A frown bore on his expression and he remembered many a celebration when Aurelia would play matchmaker, and shove him into the arms of a lovely young lady when he was least expecting it, before running off and he only had Blastus and Gumlittle to thank for, as they only encouraged her to do it.

They had always joked that he was always too serious, and would never lighten up, but with Aurelia around he found it hard to be serious, and allowed himself to join in with the fun.

His shoulders sagged, and he rested his head in his hands, closing his eyes and listened to the music drawing to a close very soon.

It was times like this, that he wished Aurelia were still with them, joining in their merry making, and making them laugh. But those days were gone now.

Pulling back, he opened his eyes to reveal a small gold necklace in the palm of his hand, and his eyes glazed over.

She had been fifteen when she had passed over, and had she been alive she would've been sixteen this very day.

He could feel a sharp pain digging in his palm and he looked down to see that his hand had formed into a fist whilst he was lost in thought, the necklace still in his hand, and he pulled it close, so it rested over his heart.

Another struck up, more sorrowful than the last, and he looked round to see that no-one was dancing, all remaining in their seats, lost in thought and staring into space, and he rested his head in his hands again, letting the music sweep over him.

"I seriously hope that you're not moping, Plucki Gummi" someone whispered in his ear, startling him, and he whipped his head round, his eyes widening, and his mouth falling open.

"Hmm…I think that's the first time I've ever made you speechless" said a feminine voice with a chuckle.

Everything seemed to have frozen in the great hall, even the music had stilled, and everyone's eyes were on the one person, whom stood before Sir Plucki, and she ducked her head, her cheek flushed with embarrassment, and she knew she had all the attention of the great hall.

"Aurelia" he replied barely above a whisper, before wrapping his arms round her lithe form, and pulling into a bear hug, crushing her, when she yelped 'ow' he quickly released her and looked at her concerned, afraid that he may have hurt her.

"Just a bit sore" she motioned at her chest where the arrow had once been.

Nodding his understanding, he kissed her forehead, then pulled her into his arms again, for a more gentle embrace, and the tears he fought to hold back, spilled down his cheek. He very rarely cried, but the feel of having Aurelia back in his arms again, alive, he thought his heart would burst with joy and happiness, and he turned his gaze over to the medics at the far end of the great hall, his gaze curious, sad and questioning why they didn't tell him sooner.

"We didn't want to raise your hopes too much, in case she didn't pull through" explained Bessi solemnly then smiled at the two of them.

Blastus and Gumlittle approached the duo, looking over Aurelia taking in her dishevelled appearance and tired eyes, confirming that she was indeed very much alive, and they wrapped their arms round her, forming a group hug.

To many of the gummies looking at them the scene unwrapping before them was simply blissful and heartfelt, and they wiped the tears away from their eyes, and went forth to greet her.

Embracing many gummies, Aurelia felt loved and cared for, and she pulled away from the grandfatherly embrace of Councillor Berrybaum, smiling at him, before she collapsed in her seat beside her guardian, Sir Plucki.

The music striking up again, everyone noticed the change in music, and it suddenly became more cheerful and lively, and many couples got up to dance, Aurelia could see now that they were more in their high spirits and a lot more cheerful than they first had been, and she rose from her seat, and sat on Plucki's lap, snuggling up to him.

"Aren't you a bit old for this?" he teased wrapping his arms round her.

"Never" she replied just as amused, and made herself comfortable.

For many couples dancing on the floor, they could only smile and consider how cute the two looked before continuing on dancing.

Slowly rocking her, back and forth, as if she was a young child again he watched the couples on the floor also listening to the music, and felt content.

"Plucki" Aurelia murmur filled with sleep, brought him back to reality, and looked down at her in his lap.

"Hmm" he acknowledged.

"Don't do that" she murmured.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"This rocking" she replied. "I'm hardly five years old anymore".

"I know" he replied sadly. "You grow up too fast".

She snorted, very unladylike, causing him and her two uncles to laugh, and she cuddled up closer to him, seeking his warmth, and decided that just maybe….she'll let them treat her as their little girl for tonight.

Partying for the rest of the night, she able to stay with them until near midnight, when she began to drift off to sleep on his shoulder. He didn't mind though, just happy that he had her with him, even if they didn't join in the dancing and other activities tonight.

When the festival was finally over, and most gummies had left he rose from his place, Aurelia still slumbering in his arms, as he exited the great hall, and took the short cut back to their rooms.

Upon reaching their chambers, he kicked the door open to her room with his foot, and crossed the room and placed her on her bed.

Smiling at how innocent and content she looked, he knelt over her sleeping form, and swept the loose strand of her hair out of her face, and he pulled the covers up to her chin, instantly reminding him how he used to do this often when she was younger and he kissed her forehead once more then rose and went to the door.

"Don't ever leave. I can't bear to lose you again" he whispered sincerely "Goodnight Aurelia" then closed the door behind him.

"Night. Pa" she murmured in reply, then promptly fell back to sleep.

THE END.

Well, what do you think? Like it or not?


End file.
